Friendship and Deceit
by SubliminalMsgs
Summary: .....TITLE CHANGED! used to be called "unlikely friendships"Harry and Ron become more distant...and draco comes to harry's rescue...meanwhile hermoine is stuck in the middle...surprise to come in 3rd chapter (kinda)..please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Unlikely Friendships  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you may recognize from the book..they belong t the talented J K Rowling  
  
It was a bright sunny day outside the castle. this is why Harry, Ron and Hermione dreaded having to go to Double Potions even more.  
  
"It's not fair," complained Ron. And with that they headed towards Snape's dungeons. When they reached there, Snape was waiting impatiently with his usual smirk.  
  
After about an hour, Snape walked around to check their potions. "Well, well, well," examined Snape. Neville Longbottom's potion was a bright green instead of the dark blue it was supposed to be. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention and forgetting to add the unicorn hairs." Neville looked both frightened and shocked. Why did the whole house have to suffer from his stupid mistake?  
  
Just then, the bell rang and the class filed out silently. "Well Longbottom, you've done it again. Soon Gryffindor's points will have gone into the negatives."  
  
"Lay off, Malfoy" exclaimed Harry. "This has nothing to do with you. Stay out of it." "Is there a problem here?" rang Professor McGonagall's voice. "No problem Professor" replied Hermione quickly. "Good. Now get to lunch."  
  
On their way to the Great Hall, Ron had managed to call Draco a git and a big headed jerk a number of times. "Look, cant we just talk about something else?" pleaded Hermione. "Ok, I'll just enjoy the rest of my day and not think about that stupid git."  
  
So the three friends made their way through lunch with the thoughts of their next trip to Hogsmeade and the next Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. This reminded Harry that he had practice later in the day. "We better be hurrying if we want to get to Charms on time." said Harry realizing class would start soon.  
  
Then, just as they were making their way through the Great Hall, they were stopped by Malfoy. "If it isn't Potty, with his two friends, the Weasel and." he hesitated. "and.Hermione." Hermione looked thoroughly shocked at the fact that Malfoy had used her name. "I see the Weasel's got new robes.what did you have to sell for them, huh? Did your mom get a job? Oh, but she'd never qualify for one, would she?"  
  
Ron was shaking with fury with his fists clenching at his sides. Just as he took a step forward, Harry and Hermione grabbed him. "No Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. Draco walked away with a satisfied grin.  
  
Harry and Hermione didn't see Ron for the rest of the day until they went up to the common room after dinner. Ron was in one of the squishy armchairs glaring into the fire. "Harry, you're tired from Quidditch practice, go to bed. I'll take care of this." Reluctantly, Harry nodded and went upstairs. The common room was empty and the only source of light was the crackling fire.  
  
"Ron..are you okay?" asked Hermione, sitting down next to him. "One more crack about my family and I'll kill him. I swear I will." He said through gritted teeth. "I've had to put up with this for six whole years and I'm sick of the bloody git!" "Look Ron, Malfoy's an idiot. You can't keep letting him get to you. That's exactly what he wants. To get you provoked." "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. And then he finally made direct eye contact. "You know Hermione, I honestly don't know what I would do without you." "Oh Ron-" "No, really. You've always helped me calm my nerves and I want to thank you." He slowly put his hand on hers. "Look, there's no reason for you to thank me. You're my friend and I care about you. I mean, what are friends for?" Ron smiled. Slowly Hermione put her arms around him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Well good night." She told him softly. "Yeah, good night. See you tomorrow Hermione."  
  
And with that they both went up to their dormitories thinking about what had just happened.  
  
A/N: Hey!!!.plz review!!!..tell me what you think.its my first fanfic!!!..the second chapter will be up really soon..it'll be more interesting..promise. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the talented J K Rowling.  
  
A/N: This chapter has much more happening than the other one...so plz review and tell me wut you think. (  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The next morning, Ron was more than glad it was Saturday. He needed a break, even though he knew he had homework to catch up to.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall in total silence. It was only when ron had eaten some porridge, that someone finally spoke.  
  
"Sleep well, Ron?" inquired Harry. Ron suddenly looked up, "Oh, yeah.fine" "So, what were you two talking about last night in the common room?" "Nothing much" "Well, there's got to be something. You didn't just sit there in silence, did you?" "Wouldn't you like to know?!?!?!?!!!!" And with that, he stormed off.  
  
"What was that all about!?!?!?!?!!!" demanded Harry. "Well." said Hermione, "I think maybe he thought you were a bit.well..uh.nosy." "If that's nosy and he doesn't want to tell me anything, he won't have to put up with me!!!!" "Harry!!"  
  
But, Harry had already left. He was angrier than he had been in a long time. And just as he was walking, staring at the ground, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Potter!" spat Malfoy. "Oh, it's you..look, just leave me alone, okay?" "Going to meet your redhead friend?" "I don't have a redhead friend." "Hmph, broken up, have you?" "You can call it that." Malfoy paused for a second. "Now that you've cut ties with the wrong crowd.maybe you wouldn't mind doing something woth the right one." "What are you talking about?" asked Harry, confused. "Well.the Slytherins are having a little.party..and well we need someone to help steal food from the kitchens." Harry was slowly starting to get the picture, "And?" "Gods, Potter..so slow..and with you having an Invisibility Cloak and all..I thought you might help us." Harry was amazed, "Your kidding, right?" "Nope." "How do I know this isnt some trap that you and Snape have cooked up?" "If we get caught, I'll take all the blame" "Well, what's in it for me?" "I suppose you'd get to come to the party." "Ok.well..sure." "Really? Good." "We'll meet right here at say, 9:30?" "Make it 9:00. See you." "Yeah bye."  
  
Harry could not belive it. He had just agreed to help Malfoy. But what had compelled Malfoy to ask Harry? After all, they strongly disliked eachother. Was it because of what happened between Harry and Ron? Harry thought about this all the way up to the common room. Just as he made his way through the portrait hole, he was face-to-face with Hermione. "Go patch things up with Ron." She declared. "No way!!!!! Are you kidding me?!?!?!!!???" "Please Harry. I hate it when this happens. I want all of us to be able to sit in the same room and have fun. Like friends." "Hermione, you're my friend. And we can go have loads of fun anytime you want. But as far as Ron is concerned, he is not my friend."  
  
Hermione had a look of pure shock on her face. "You don't mean that," she said quietly. Without replying, Harry walked upstairs, leaving Hermione very hopeless and startled.  
  
Upstairs in his dormitory. Harry was getting a quill, a roll of parchment, and ink. Then he headed off to the library to do research for his Charms essay. A while later, Harry noticed how hungry he was and realized that it was about time for lunch.  
  
He went back up to the Gryffindor tower, put away his stuff and came back down into the common room to find Hermione waiting. "Hermione? I thought you would be with Ron." "Well, I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since he stormed off during breakfast." "Oh, well lets go then"  
  
Harry and Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole and made their way downstairs. Right when they reached the Great Hall, they were stopped.  
  
"Still okay, right?" called Malfoy. "Yeah." replied Harry weakly.  
  
He looked over at Hermione who was very confused. "Harry? What was Malfoy talking about?" "What?.oh him.I don't know. Probably just another one of his pathetic remarks." "Okay." She replied. But Harry could tell that he hadn't totally convinced her.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, Hermione automatically started looking to see if she saw Ron. But he was nowhere to be seen, so they went and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione and Harry ate their lunch silently. Both were thinking. Harry was thinking about helping Malfoy tonight and Hermione was thinking about where Ron had disappeared to.  
  
After lunch, they both headed out of the Great Hall together. "Harry, I think I'll go to the library to finish up my History of Magic essay." Spoke Hermione. "Uh.ok. I'll go back to the common room." replied Harry.  
  
So he trudged up the staircase on his way to the Gryffindor tower and found someone waiting for him. "What took so long, Potter?" "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" asked Harry. "Oh nothing really. I just came to remind you to bring the Invisibility Cloak." "Right.I know. Well see you later" "I'll make sure of it."  
  
Harry ignored this comment and climbed into the portrait hole. He thought about what he could do until dinner. Finally, he decided to go polish his Firebolt. He passed his afternoon doing all that he could to perfect his broom with the Broom Servicing Kit he had gotten from Hermione.  
  
After what seemed like days, he packed his Invisibility Cloak in his bag, and headed off to the Great Hall. Not to his surprise, Hermione had been waiting, and Ron still hadn't turned up. Harry had no appetite at all. He was far too worried about what was to come after dinner.  
  
As soon as dinner was over, Harry got up and looked over to the Slytherin table. He caught Draco's eye, who nodded and got up.  
  
Just moments after Harry had stepped into the Entrance Hall, Malfoy showed up.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah." Harry replied.  
  
A/N: Well, I thought that was a better chapter than the first one. What's gonna happen with Draco and Harry??..and where did Ron go??...well, u'll find out soon!!!! Review!!!! Review!!! Review!!!.whether you like it or not..tell me if I should change and/or add anything...i like opinions!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

****

Friendship and Deceit

A/N: a big thanks if u reviewed….and I changed the title because it suits the story more this way…..you'll see how in chapters to come….for now, heres chapter 3…..

**************************************~**********************************~*****************

Harry still couldn't believe that he was doing this. 

"Where's the invisibility cloak?" asked Malfoy.

"Oh, right here," Harry opened his bag and pulled out the light, silvery material. "Ok, get under."

"You do know where the kitchens are don't you?" there was a slightly worried tone in his voice.

"Are you trying to say that you don't know, and you still planned this expedition?"

"Oh shut up Potter! Get to the kitchens, or this whole deal is off!"

Harry slowly led the way through the dark corridors. Every time they heard even the slightest creak, Malfoy would get startled. Harry however, was far too used to this. He had been on way to many adventures with Ron and Hermione to be affected by them anymore. Harry had, in fact, been roaming the corridors after curfew since first year itself. 

"It's Mrs. Norris!" whispered Draco. There was a noticeable amount of panic in his voice.

"Shh!!!" replied Harry. "We'll hide behind this statue until she passes" He was trying very hard to keep his voice a faint whisper.

They quickly stood behind the statue so that the caretaker's cat wouldn't run into them, causing much trouble.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Norris purred and walked away.

"Okay, let's go," whispered Harry.

"Can't we wait a bit just to make sure Filch isn't anywhere nearby?"

"Not if you want to get back to the party anytime tonight."

"Okay fine….lead the way…."

So Harry and Draco moved out from behind the statue and set off towards the kitchens. The whole way, Malfoy was very cautious and kept suspecting that someone was coming.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry and Draco reached the portrait of fruits. 

"What now?!" demanded Malfoy.

"Shut up."

Harry went up to the painting and tickled the pear. Malfoy was looking at Harry as if he were out of his mind. Right then, the portrait swung open, revealing the magnificent kitchens.

Slowly Harry and Draco walked in, and as they did, Malfoy's jaw instantly dropped.

"Harry Potter, sir!" came a squeaky voice.

"Dobby? Is that you?"

"Yes Harry Potter, sir!!! It is Dobby, sir!"

"You still work at Hogwarts?"

"Of course, sir! Master Dumbledore is the kindest wizard Dobby has ever met!! He has given Dobby such a good home and treats us house elves like we is equals!"

"So……how's Winky? Is she here too?"

"Yes sir. Winky is still working at Hogwarts."

Malfoy suddenly spoke up. "Ok Potter. Can't we just get what we came for?"

"Oh right…sorry. Listen Dobby, me and a few of my friends.." Malfoy smirked at this "well..we're having a little get together. And what good is a get together without some food?"

"Yes yes, Harry Potter sir! Me and the rest of us will all bring you lots of food!!! Wait right here, sir!"

And with that enthusiastic statement, Dobby disappeared behind closed doors.

"Well Potter….I must say you have quite a way with the house elves."

"Yeah well…..Dobby's known me for a while."

"How long do you think they'll take?"

Just as Malfoy asked this, Dobby and a few other house elves came rushing into the room.

"Look Harry Potter, sir!! Will this be enough? We have all the sweets we have been taught to make and a few cases of butterbeer, sir!"

Malfoy looked shocked at their efficiency.

"Yes Dobby. I think that'll be enough. Thanks a lot. Okay Malfoy, let's go."

"Party's waiting Potter." He gave Harry a little smirk and started walking out of the kitchens. 

Carefully, they made their way out of the warm kitchens and got under the invisibility cloak, then set off into the silent corridors once again.

Walking to the Slytherin common room was very easy. No one was in their way, so it was fast, without many interruptions. 

In about five minutes, they were standing in front of a brick wall. Harry was a little confused.

"Uh, Malfoy-" but he was interrupted.

"Nunquam titillandus" Malfoy whispered. 

Harry was a little surprised when the bricks slid away to form an opening, about six feet high and four feet wide.

"Ok Potter. I'll go in first. Come in right after me. Everyone knows you're coming."

"Sure"

Malfoy took off the invisibility cloak and walked into the small corridor. Harry stuffed the cloak in his bag and followed him in.

As soon as he reached the common room, all he could see were the Slytherin colors and serpents. By the fireplace, there were three oak chairs with green velvet, and two matching oak tables to match. Then, in the corner by the window, there was an empty, long, rectangular table. And here and there, you could see a few more chairs with green velvet and serpents on them. 

"Hey Draco!" cried Pansy Parkinson with her high-pitched, squeaky voice. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she saw Harry. "Hi Potter. How's life?"

"Uh, hi Pansy."

"Well Potter, why don't we take out all the food, eh?"

"Yeah, good idea."

Harry walked over to where he had placed the basket and started taking everything out.

"Our friend Potter here, has got connections with the house elves."

"Awesome!" cried Crabbe.

"Oh shut up, you pig!"

"Oh Draco….." Pansy began.

"The party's started!" Draco exclaimed before Pansy could finish.

Everyone started eating and drinking instantly. The room was filled with laughter and talkative mouths. Harry spent the next few hours talking to Blaise about Quidditch. Around midnight, Harry felt that it was time to leave. So, he decided to tell Malfoy.

"Uh, hey Malfoy. I better get going now."

"What?!"

"It's late and I should be getting back to the Gryffindor tower."

"Oh stay a little longer Potter!"

"No thanks-"

"C'mon, what's the harm?"

"Well…."

"There's no hurry."

"I really think that I should be going."

Malfoy dropped his voice just a bit. "Potter Potter Potter…..if only you knew. You won't be leaving here _anytime soon._ And we'll make sure of it."

****************************************~*****************************~***************************

A/N: ok….review!!!!…..wut did ya think?…..was it good???……if ur confused, its ok…..i meant to leave the details out at the end……and I was taught how to upload properly, so this was a lot easier to read…..review!!!……


	4. Chapter Four

Hehe…small cliffie!…well heres chapt 4 b4 I start rambling….

Chapter 4:

Harry was shocked and confused. Very confused. "What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Malfoy, I really don't know what gave you that idea, because I'm completely confused"

"I meant exactly what I said, Potter. You.will.not.be.leaving.here.anytime.soon. and we will make sure of it."

Harry couldn't believe it. He should have known not to do any of this. What had compelled him to think that Malfoy was trustworthy in any way? For the past five years, Malfoy had done nothing but make things difficult for Harry. Yet, somehow, Harry had thought that Malfoy had changed. Now, that idea seemed like pure nonsense. There was nothing in the world that would make Malfoy change. At this moment, Harry felt as though he was the most foolish person in the world. There had to be a way to get past Malfoy and leave.

"Sure, Malfoy. I'm leaving." And Harry started walking towards the small tunnel to exit the common room.

"Crabbe, Goyle, it's time." Malfoy smirked while Harry hadn't taken notice of what was being said while his back was turned.

Just as Harry had gotten near the enclosed tunnel, he felt two forces grip him tightly. He turned his head, only to discover that it was Crabbe and Goyle. Harry tried as hard as he could to fight them off, but their grip was unbelievably tight. _Someone got stronger over the summer. _No matter how tight their grip may have been, Harry was determined to escape it. However, if life, you don't always get what you want. And today definitely wasn't Harry's lucky day.

Within a few seconds, he felt a sort of shock go through his body. In no time at all, Harry had been flung onto a chair and secured by ropes around his wrists, feet and a little below his shoulders.

"Well, Potter. Who shall save the day now?" came and icy voice from behind him.

"Malfoy, let me go. Dumbledore will find out you know."

"Of course. Go running off to Dumbledore. He's always happy to see his favorite student save the day, yet again."

"Just let me go now and I wont say anything." Harry was a little surprised at what he'd just said. Was he actually offering to protect Malfoy from the series of severe punishments he would suffer?

"And why would I do such a thing, Potter? What have you ever done for me? Have you ever skipped a chance at getting me in trouble? No. Have you ever skipped a chance of accusing me of something I haven't done? Of course not. I even offered to be your friend in first year. But I wasn't good enough was I? I'm thinking Potter. I cant think of a single reason why I should. 

"I never thought we'd come to this Malfoy, I-"

"Of course you didn't. all of your thoughts end with you winning. They all end with Potter saving the day, or Potter getting even more publicity. I'm sure my fellow Slytherins would agree."

"Oh, of course, Dracy." Cried Pansy.

"Shut up Pansy. I wasn't talking to you." Then he turned back to Harry. "So, Potter. I'm afraid that I really have no reason to let you go. Not a single good reason," he drawled.

"Malfoy, we really don't have to do this-"

"Oh, but we do Potter. We definitely do."

"What are you talking about ?!"

"For the past five years, everything has always been about you-"

"No it hasn't!"

"No interrupting now, Potter. Who's in control here? Anyway, like I was saying before. Everything has always been about Potter and the Dream Team. All you've ever done is hog every ounce of limelight you could find. And all that is about to change."

"Wha-"

"Goodnight, Potter. Sleep well!"

And with that said, Draco left to go to the boy's dormitories, leaving Harry in the dark common room....alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day at breakfast, a certain Gryffindor girl was very confused. Hermione rushed down to where Ron was stuffing his face and exclaimed, "Where's Harry?!"

"I thought he was with you." He replied absentmindedly.

"Oh, Ron. You aren't still mad are you?"

"I dunno. Am I? Don't I have the right to be mad?"

"Well of course you do….but…well…" Hermione didn't know what to say. She was really hoping that Ron and Harry wouldn't hold grudges against eachother.

"Well, what? I don't think there's anything wrong with me being mad at him. And just so you know, there's nothing you can do about it!"

Tears started welling up in Hermione's eyes. She couldn't stand it when any of them were mad at eachother. Ron had always cared so much about Harry. Now, he was acting as thought he couldn't care less. Deciding that she didn't to stay, she ran out of the Great Hall. 

Wanting to take hr mind off of the situation, she decided to take a walk. She walked towards the entrance hall, and within minutes, she found herself on the Hogwarts grounds.

Just as Hermione sat down under a tree, she heard and icy voice.

"Cutting class?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She was not in the mood to deal with him at the moment.

"Nothing. Have you been crying?" He asked suddenly.

"Well…I don't know…maybe…."

"What's wrong?"

"Why do _you_ want to know?"

"If you must know. It's just odd seeing the mudblood know-it-all like this…unhappy, I mean."

"Really?" Hermione was quite amazed.

"Yes, really." He answered sincerely.

Hermione didn't know what to say. It felt weird having Malfoy actually act…well….nice. It was different. Yes, different. But she couldn't say it was a bad feeling.

"So, are _you _cutting class?" she asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. But so are you."

"No. This is my free period."

"Oh." 

Hermione suddenly realized that Malfoy was sitting next to her. She could smell his cologne and feel his deep blue eyes looking at her. His presence was, in a way, comforting. He was the only person who didn't seem to act like her mother. Harry and Ron were always overprotective. The professors were too. Sure, Malfoy always made fun of her. But at least he wasn't like everyone else. He wouldn't stop her if she decided to break even more rules or do something "dangerous". Nope. He wouldn't care if she were in danger.

Neither of them said a thing. As the swift, cool breeze played with the leaves that had fallen down, Draco and Hermione just watched silently. Then, after a few minutes the silence was broken.

"It's beautiful outside, isn't it?" Draco asked very quietly.

"Yeah. It is." Hermione smiled. The grounds were always pleasant to look at in the autumn. The leaves turned beautiful shades of red, orange and yellow. With all that had happened, just sitting here had made Hermione feel at peace.

"So…" Draco trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"This is nice."

"I guess nice might be the word."

"Oh shut up!" 

Draco just smiled.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"You've changed, Granger."

It was true. Hermione had changed. Her once bushy hair was now replaced by tamer, slightly straighter hair. She had definitely grown in height and didn't look like a little girl anymore. Her body held a slim figure with curves that made her look very different from the previous year.

Hermione thought for a second. "Yeah. I guess I have changed, haven't I?"

"Not just you're looks, you know. You have attitude now."

"Sure, Malfoy. Well, it's not like you haven't changed yourself."

"And how exactly have I changed?"

"Oh stop smirking! And, you've changed a lot. You look a lot older, and you aren't short anymore. Then there's your hair-"

"What about my hair?"

"Well, it's not gelled back anymore. You look different."

"Hmmm….maybe I do look different." He remarked, smiling.

"Yeah." Said Hermione, sounding mesmerized.

"You okay, Granger?"

"Your eyes are really creepy."

"Well…it was nice of you to notice."

Hermione laughed. And now that she thought about it, she didn't really know why she had done so.

"You're strange, Granger."

"It was nice of you to notice," she replied, mimicking Draco.

"Nice job, Granger."

"Why thank you." She said in mock gratefulness.

"Well, I think it's time for me to leave now."

"Is the period over already?"

"Yes it is. Time passes by fast when you're having fun, doesn't it Granger?"

"Sure."

Draco got up and looked around for a second. Then, he started to walk towards the castle. Suddenly, Hermione jolted up.

"Draco, wait!"

Draco stopped exactly where he was, not bothering to turn around. Hermione had called him by his first name. He had felt something...well...different, hearing it in her voice. 

"I just wanted to say….thank you."

This confused Draco a bit, but he just nodded and kept walking. He soon realized that this thought was keeping him very pre-occupied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: so, how was it?….this chapt. Originally had a huge long talk btwn ron and hermy..but when I was typing this chapt, I read it, and it sounded kinda unnecessary…and now its not in the chappy anymore….it wouldve been like 7 pgs in word if I had kept it….this chapt is about 5 pages…not a very bad length, right?….

PS….IM REALLY REALLY REALLY!!!! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER!!!….I REALLY AM….IVE STARTED WORKING ON THE NEXT XHAPTER. AND I PROMISE I WONT TAKE LIKE A MOTNH TO UPDATE!!…..the thing is that I get the chapts written, but then get too lazy to type them up…..well…that's all for now!!

Please review!!! I reallllly appreciate them a lot!! 


End file.
